


The Meaning of Home [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been away from Heaven, from <em>home</em>, for too long…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Meaning of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185904) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/meaning-of-home) | 4.4 MB | 0:07:22


End file.
